solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Natalia Ikfell
The pictures are of Natalia in her barmaid uniform and casual dress, highlighting her tattoos. Overview Natalia is from the Lyverian tribe from the Gold Coast. She is a shy quiet girl and dislikes strangers. Physically she is lean and fit, from days spent running, climbing trees and working. She has been sent on a mission to learn more about other races. Appearance She has dark olive skin which contrasts greatly with her bright turquoise hair, usually kept in a braid down her back, and blue eyes. She normally wears Lyverian clothing, unless she is working. She is never seen without her leather bracelets and anklets and never seen wearing shoes. Natalia has 3 tattoos: an almost floral tattoo in purple up her right arm, a light blue spiralling tattoo on her left leg and a swirling patterned dark tattoo around her middle. Background Natalia grew up in a very peaceful family, she spent her days training with animals and healing. She has always worked hard to do the best she could. Along with the animal training Natalia also studied Druidism, however chose not to do this with her life. This choice was greatly frowned upon by the elders but she chose to stick with it as she felt that she could do more good helping animals. As a young girl she was pushed hard in her Druidism studies, she mastered many spells and used them for good. From a young age she found the gift entrancing and it inspired her to do great things. However after working with animals while learning her animal dominion spell she decided to stick with working with animals. After her friend Tarim ran away from the tribe, she left on her mission to learn more about other cultures. This mission ended about 2 years later. She chose to stay in Hearth and Kasvava, having found love and friendship there. She now lives with her husband and daughter, and works in the Slumbering Golem. While working at the tavern Natalia came into contact with a man named Erdon, he had been sent to find her as he was interested in Druidism, she took this as an eye-opener to her gifts and started training once more in secret after this, trying to regain her old powers. She practices when she's out working in the fields, growing flowers and communicating with the plants, finding out what they've seen. She also will sometimes get the animals to do different things like move around the pen. This can often account for her exhaustion by the end of the day. She greatly loves her daughter Evanova and hopes that she too will have the gift, she also hopes her bump (smol foetus) also has the gift. This would mean a lot to her as it would mean they could carry on the bloodline of her families gift. Known Associates Family Codell Ikfell (Father) Minfina Ikfell (Mother) Evanova Casdra Travis (Daughter) Nova's birthday is the 7th Full Bloom 1189 Friends Sullivan Travis (Husband) Balian Travis Galya Khatun Tarim Acquaintances Faris Enemies Erdon (late) Personality Natalia is a quiet girl, she is shy at first but once you get to know her she is quite outgoing. Likes * Animals * Climbing trees * Swimming Dislikes * Fighting * Destruction of nature * Rude people Quirks * She prefers to keep her tribes look rather than put other clothing on * She dislikes alcohol altogether * She enjoys singing Category:Characters